Sarah
|aura = Unconfirmed, but probably yellow shows Sarah's off-panel speech darkened yellow, such is probably a darkening of the aura colour (it is in Elliot's and Grace's cases, and likely Tedd's). |height = 5'3.5" |species = Human |occupation = Student (Moperville North) |family = Mr. Brown (father) Mrs. Brown (mother) Carol Brown (older sister) |debut = }}Sarah Brown is Elliot's best friend at the beginning of EGS, and was his girlfriend since the Relations storyline, but they broke up as a mutual decision when Sarah found that she was taking all the initiative in the relationship and Elliot realized with Ellen's prompting that his feelings for her were more akin to those he would have toward his sister rather than his girlfriend. She is artistic and, arguably, the most normal character. Sarah is unusually level-headed considering the number of bizarre experiences she has had, and she rarely loses her temper. She once had an incident involving Tedd transforming her into a cat-girl; since that time she has been extremely cautious about transformations involving herself. However, in the The End of Spring storyline she asked Tedd if he needed a lab assistant, and was accepted; she did this partially to get over her fear and partially to gain some sort of magical ability. History Before El Goonish Shive Before the comic started, Sarah was partnered with Tedd for a school project. Tedd was showing Sarah his TF gun (which was completely unrelated to the project) to her when he accidentally fired it, turning her into a catgirl and causing it to overload: she was forced to skip school until the transformation could be reverted, and held deep animosity towards Tedd. El Goonish Shive The first time Sarah appeared in the comic, Elliot and Tedd tried to get her to wear a bikini; when she refused, they took up a fund to see what would happen, and were Hammered for their trouble (although that series of events was likely out of continuity). Later, Sarah tried to get Elliot to go on a date with her, but he brought Tedd along, ruining her plans. The next day, Elliot called her to come over to Tedd's house and help Grace pick out clothes. When she took Grace to the mall, Sarah had trouble keeping her focused. After they finished shopping, Sarah suggested they cut through an alleyway. When they then met a would-be mugger, Sarah tried to cooperate, only to witness Grace 'go squirrel' on the mugger. Sarah immediately blamed Tedd and carried her home. When she got there, she yelled at Tedd until his father told her that it wasn't Tedd's fault. When Grace woke up, Sarah talked to her about what happened and surprised Grace by remaining unfazed by Grace's squirrel form. She was about to tell her about the incident with Tedd when she was interrupted. During the Relations storyline Elliot brought Sarah to the Anime Style Martial Arts Dojo on the pretext that she needed to learn how to defend herself. In fact, he did it so he could reveal that he had a girlfriend, Nanase. When she saw them kiss, she ran to a local ice cream shop. When Elliot found her, they had a serious talk, and in the end began a relationship (Nanase had just broken up with Elliot). When she got back to Tedd's house, she found Tedd fast asleep on the couch with Grace in her half squirrel form. After being shown the video of their experiments that day, she left to go home. Sister During the events of Sister, Sarah dealt with her new boyfriend suddenly becoming a girl by helping him get clothes so he could go back to school. While at school, she defended him in front of Susan and asked Elliot not to kiss her until he had a male body again. (current canon version), contrast (original version) The next day, when Ellen came to school in an effort to destroy Elliot's reputation, she talked to her, thinking she was Elliot, and Sarah was later saved by her when the Omega Goo attacked. Night Out During Night Out, she went on a double date with Elliot, bringing along Tedd and Grace, who were in each other's forms at the time. After correctly deducing that the two had switched forms, Sarah attempted to show Tedd why girls go to the bathroom in groups; however, since she never really went into the bathroom with a group, they ended up doing nothing. Painted Black While she and Elliot were on a walking date, they were attacked by Hedge; Sarah kicked him in the groin and ran away, but was quickly defeated. The next school day, Sarah attempted to warn Elliot and Tedd about a dangerous situation, but Tedd didn't get the message and plowed right into it. Before the Party Grace's Birthday Party During Grace's birthday party, Sarah was initially frightened to change her gender. Together with Grace, she was the last one to go through with the procedure and Sarah ended up with the least muscular male form of the group. As a male, Sarah was highly attracted at the female Elliott, going so far that she was afraid she might have sex with him while being opposite genders. However, it never actually came to this and all they did was hug. Sarah also spent a lot of her time trying to couple up Nanase and Ellen. Hidden Genesis The day after the party, Sarah hung out at the comic shop with Justin and Nanase. During the events leading up to Sister II Sarah supported Susan in her fight against the school uniforms, first by wearing a beret to challenge the restrictions, then by not quitting the school feminist group when it became unpopular to be a member. She helped Susan recruit more members for the group. When Elliot Awakened, Sarah supported him. Sister II Bringing Silly Back During Hammerchlorians, Sarah went with Susan and Grace to check on the status of the hammer artifact. She did this because of her desire to perform magic, and the hammers were the only magic she was capable of using. During the trip, she learned more about Susan, including the incident in France that taught her to use the hammers. She became excited to see Grace's full squirrel form. When they arrived at the hammer cave, Sarah got angry when Jerry blasted Susan with the Serenity beam and punched him for scaring her. When Jerry offered her magic, she was excited, until she learned that she would get the ability to turn into a boy. Her unconsciousness rejected this type of magic shortly after thinking about going along with it. After that, she decided to let Tedd design her magic-like stuff instead. 9001% Serious Summer During Power Fantasy, Sarah dreamt about being a powerful wizard. That morning, Sarah asked Tedd, much to his surprise, if she could be his lab assistant. Sarah hopes that by doing this, she would overcome her fear of being transformed and perhaps gain some kind of power. After the first experiment with the Watches, in which she only had her hair temporarily lengthened, Ted gave her a watch that makes a person able to look exactly like Tedd, in multiple forms, as a sign of trust. She does other experiments, including changing into catgirl. She mentioned that it's both cool and fun and weird and scary, but that she's not going to let that ruin it for her. The Dawn Pandora's Box During Grace's dream in Squirrel Prophet, Sarah appears turning in a muscular guy. Because Grace should try to trigger memories from her dream by having them happen during the day, there is a good chance that Sarah will turn in a guy later during this arc. There is also the possibility that Grace's squirrel prophecy of seeing Sarah turn into a guy could reference Jerry talking about that part of her personality in Hammerchlorians. Later, Sarah arrives together with Tedd and Grace at the Magickal Gatherings tournament. Here, she plans to make a deck out of Werewolf-related cards, because she loves werewolves way more than vampires. However, as she obtains the sealed card packs, she quickly finds out she'd have a much higher chance of winning by making a vampire-based deck. After deep thinking (which included representation of two sides of her personality, one vampire, one werewolf), she decides to use both werewolves and vampires in her deck. Sarah with advice from George, proceeds to win 1 of 3 games against him and then when playing in the second round against Tensaided proceeds to win 2 of 3 games to beat him. He announces to the entire store that her geek cred is no longer in question and that she is indeed one of them. He also gives her a pair of nerd costume glasses. Relationships Elliot Sarah has known Elliot since childhood, and, at the start of the comic, had been in love with him for some time. She had tried to make this known, but Elliot had deliberately not acknowledged this, because he was involved with Nanase at the time. However, despite Elliot making a mess of things initially, eventually they ended up together. However, the relationship wasn't without problem. Their idea of ideal vacation was vastly different and Sarah didn't liked Elliot's transformations. Recently, Elliot's lack of initiative and the even more recent discovery by Elliot that he has a sisterly affection for her led to their ending their relationship on a mutually-agreed note. They remain friends. Note that Ellen realized she feels about Sarah as sister sooner than Elliot ... and Susan commented that Sarah may not like Elliot changing into woman because he then feels like sister to her as well. Tedd Sarah has a slight dislike of Tedd, and especially the TF gun, due to an accident that occurred pre-EGS that involved her being turned her into a cat, unable to even speak. Sarah has never completely forgiven Tedd for this incident, and it was the source of much anxiety at the start of Grace's transformation-themed birthday party, but she got over it and allowed Tedd to transform her, though she still doesn't completely trust Tedd, and thinks of him mostly as a pervert. Over the course of the story, especially by the time she became his lab assistant, they've grown much closer to each other along with Grace. Susan Sarah learned how to summon the hammers from Susan, and joined the feminist club alongside her. Once the hammers stopped working, Susan invited Sarah to come with her to find out what had happened. Grace Sarah first met Grace when she came to help her pick out clothes. She was the first one to see her transform, (which she naturally blamed Tedd for until she was told otherwise) and surprised Grace by not being afraid of or disgusted by her. During the events of Painted Black, Sarah confronted Grace about her brothers and got her to go save Elliot. During her birthday party, Sarah got on better terms with Grace, and invited her to spend sixteen plus hours with her during the Hammerchlorians storyline, during which she got to know her better. Over the course of the story, especially by the time she became Tedd's lab assistant, they've grown much closer to each other along with Tedd. Ellen Sarah first met Ellen when Ellen appeared at school as Elliot. Initially she thought Ellen was Elliot until she was told otherwise by Grace. When the Omega Goo attacked, Ellen sensed it and saved Sarah in time. During Grace's birthday party, Sarah went out of her way to pair up Ellen and Nanase as a couple. Nanase Sarah initially viewed Nanase as the other woman in Elliot's life, but once Nanase broke up with Elliot, Sarah viewed her as a friend. When Sarah discovered that Nanase and Ellen were attracted to each other, Sarah went out of her way to pair them up as a couple during Grace's birthday party. Justin Sarah first met Justin when she accompanied Elliot to the ASMA Dojo, where she was jealous of his flexibility. She next met him briefly during the Omega Goo fight, again while preparing for the rescue of Elliot during Painted Black, and in brief intervals when everyone was together during Grace's birthday party. Abilities Artistic ability Sarah has some artistic ability. She is shown drawing Dan's avatar and searching for reference images. She also apparently painted Elliot in cat form and have several art-related books. Magic ability She came close to getting the ability to turn into a boy during the Hammerchlorians storyline, but subconsciously rejected it. She later decided to have Tedd make her magic-like technology, started helping him with research in Summer, and was shown to use magic to prank Tedd. Then, Pandora marked her with a question-mark shaped mark. The spell the mark gives appears to be a spying/investigating spell, possibly similar to what Agent Cranium has. She will create sort of snapshot or time-frozen copy of her surrounding (the affected area not determined yet) and is able to interact with it and look around, then she snaps back to reality. The interaction with snapshot is not immediate, she is spending some real time doing it, although not as much as it seems to her.I didn't really strongly hint otherwise, but yeah, it's not 1:1. I still have to settle on X:1, but I think 1:1 would be less fun. Inside snapshot, she can also jump "into" other people and move them that way. This part of spell seem to be on hair trigger, happening even when Sarah doesn't want to. Sarah got the spell because she's have an affinity for it. Jerry didn't noticed because this affinity is hard to detect, and also because the spell is extremely energy hungry - Sarah wouldn't be able to cast it outside of Moperville magical anomaly. To be exact, it's the copying of reality at start of spell which requires so much energy - the upkeep for doing something inside the snapshot is minimal. While inside the simulation, Sarah can modify it in ways that ignore laws of physics. Unlike "normal" interaction like opening doors, these kind of changes will diminish the accuracy of a frozen moment: her imagination and expectation will start changing what's around her. This modification include "unfreezing" people and make them move - but it wouldn't actually be them, it would be Sarah's mind - and, apparently, subconscious - moving them. So far it seems it has similar learning curve as Nanase's Fox. Keeping it secret Sarah was warned to keep this spell secret from Edward Verres (and therefore DGB) . She was careful when showing it to Tedd by not doing it in his house ... although her text message to Grace (on phone Edward might be able to tap) about it was suspicious and just few weeks later, she described it on party in Tedd's house ... Driving Although Sarah doesn't seem to have her own car, she drove Elliot's car once after the fight with the goo monster. Alternates *Dark Sarah (April Fool's 04) - Dark Sarah is much moodier than the normal Sarah, wears all black (including fishnet stockings), and has most of her hair dyed black as well. She wears platform shoes to appear taller and to be more able to "stomp out of a room in disgust". *Sarah (Oblivious Wand Waving‏‎) - Despite having the same name as the main universe Sarah, this version of Sarah is male; he is dating Grace. *Casual Sarah - A variant of Sarah in the patreon pinups, this slightly older version of Sarah has lost any form of nudity taboo. This goes beyond merely not caring about the occasional wardrobe complication while testing with Tedd and enters the worrying as she begins to stop caring about putting clothes back on after a malfunction and ultimately starts to even forget about her nudity / clothes outright—almost leaving Tedd's lab while naked on several occasions and starting to show up at his lab occasionally without clothes, having never gotten dressed in the first place. Tedd's concerned that this might not be "natural," but is too nervous to bring it up. Quotes }} }} }} Trivia *Sarah attends Moperville North, and draws comics that feature Dan, strangely enough. *Dan Shive has said that in his high school comics, she was much more of a main character, and that he hates that she's become a background character in El Goonish Shive. *Carol Brown, previously known only as a reporter, is in fact Sarah's elder sister. **This fact is made more interesting in that, during Elliot's dream in the Sleepy Time storyline, Sarah was dreamt by Elliot as being a reporter, which foreshadows Carol's appearance and her relationship to Sarah. It is not known if Dan intended this or if it is just a happy coincidence. *Sarah works at a convenience store a few blocks away from the Video Rental Store Susan works at. *"Wizardish Sarah," as seen in her dream at the start of Power Fantasy, is six feet tall, making her nine inches taller than normal Sarah and two inches taller than Elliot. *Sarah appears to suffer from gymnophoia - a phobia about nudity. This manifests as having panic attacks around partially dressed people and being extremely self-conscious when not fully dressed, something that complicates playing around with transformation. She comes to admire Grace for her complete lack of a nudity taboo. *Sarah ships Frodo/Sam, Sherlock/Watson and Kirk/Spock. *Sarah likes to sleep in on Saturday. **And in Summer. * Sarah might be most huggable character in EGS, but we are still counting. Cat girl incident The catgirl incident has never been shown "on camera," and is only referenced in bits and pieces. What we know is: * Tedd and Sarah were assigned to work on a school project together. * Tedd turned Sarah into a catgirl, with a tail. It was an accident - he thought the gun didn't have enough power to fire; instead, it had enough power to transform her, but then overloaded and Sarah had to wait to change back. She had to ditch school, and she couldn't call in sick because she could only say "meow". * She wasn't actually angry because he transformed her into a catgirl. She was actually because it was without her permission ... out of nowhere ... and she couldn't undo it ... and could only say "meow". *Dan Shive has said that the incident involving Sarah as a catgirl stemmed from a pre-EGS storyline in which Tedd was doing a science project with her and turned her into a form that was part Pikachu,http://www.webcastbeacon.com/webcomic-38/ leaving her only able to say her name, and with a monkey-like tail after turning back, which she elected to keep rather than trust Tedd to remove it. This storyline was the very first EGS related story Dan ever made and predates the existence of Grace in any form. Unfortunately, Dan is unaware of the location of those comics as they were done in high school before EGS went online. Sarah being a prude ... or not? Sarah was established from start as a "prude" not even wanting to wear a bikini ... and even recently the presence of her close friends partially undressed can cause her to flee. On the other hand, even near the start of comics it was suggested she's furry, she tried to back out of an awkward situation by openly announcing that she was going to drag her boyfriend into the janitor's closet to make out, she thought that buying porn magazines for anatomy references was a good idea, bought a mirror to pose for her own anatomical studies, and she's joked about having Elliot engage in cross-dressing. She also immediately thought about sex when seeing Grace preparing to run away naked. Moreover, she was always interested in transformations, and she openly admitted being worried about still being a virgin. She also somewhat openly ships Frodo/Sam, Sherlock/Watson and Kirk/Spock. While it's possible she is changing from "prude" to "pervert" due to all the influence of Tedd, Grace and her spell, all the links (and others I forgot) points to her ALWAYS having very vivid sexual imagination ... and her embarrassment might been CAUSED by that, like if she is/was scared of that part of her imagination/personality. Alternate take: Self-conscious Sarah An alternate take on this is that Sarah is not prudish (or perverted), but rather extremely self-conscious, to the point of having trouble joining in on things she wants to do at times - such as playing with Tedd's transformation technology - because of it. (This would be the textbook definition of a phobia - Gymnophobia, specifically - which Grace all but describes when consoling Sarah after a panic attack.) As mentioned above Sarah has a fairly normal fantasy life for a girl her age, and we can even see during certain point of view strips that she has some very bold thoughts indeed - for example she was willing to buy a mirror to use to draw herself in the nude, idly fantasizes about Grace undressing fully while shapeshifted as her, and admires Grace for her complete lack of a nudity taboo. However, at the same time she is left so self-conscious around her partially dressed friends that she is sent into a panic attack by their partial nudity, and openly states that she wishes to overcome her being so self-conscious about "worrying about who sees what." Despite these hangups, she is later - after lots of fanservicey goofing around with Grace-as-Male-MV5-Sarah - completely unfazed by Grace hanging out while topless. Picture gallery Sister 2 Sarah.gif Sarahhairband.png Pandora's Box Sarah.jpg Sarah2.png Wizard Sarah2.png|Sarah in wizard outfit Sarah's Forms Canon Male Sarah.png|Male Sarah EGS Sarah Cat 1.png|Cat Sarah Non-Canon Chibi Sarah.png|Chibi Sarah Wizard Sarah.png|Wizard Sarah Cat Sarah.png|Cat Sarah Tedd Sarah.png|Tedd Sarah Tail Sarah.png|Tailed Sarah Super Sarah.png|Super Sarah Squirrel Sarah.png|Squirrel Sarah Mouse Sarah.png|Mouse Sarah Goth Sarah (AF04).png|Goth Sarah Four-armed Female Fox Tedd Sarah.png|Four-armed Female Fox Tedd Sarah Female Tedd Sarah.png|Female Tedd Sarah Female Fox Tedd Sarah.png|Fox Sarah Fairy Sarah.png|Fairy Sarah Elliot Sarah.png|Elliot Sarah Elf Sarah.png|Elf Sarah PikaSarah.png|Pikachu Sarah Muscular Male Sarah.PNG|Muscular Male Sarah Vampire Sarah.png|Fantasy Vampire Sarah References Category:Main characters Category:The Browns Category:Marked by Pandora